


[podfic] Days and Nights and Crimson Noons

by BabelGhoti



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: All Roads Lead to Canon, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Francis Crozier’s Eat Pray Love, Implied Rimming, M/M, Melodrama, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of reserve's fic.Captain Francis Crozier spends a fortnight in Positano.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Sir James Clark Ross, Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Kudos: 4
Collections: All Well: The Terror April 2020 Fest





	[podfic] Days and Nights and Crimson Noons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Days and Nights and Crimson Noons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803612) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 16:20 
  * **Size:** 15.4 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/9/items/reserve-days-and-nights-and-crimson-noons-read-by-babel-ghoti/reserve%20-%20Days%20and%20Nights%20and%20Crimson%20Noons%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### 

  * **Cover art:** _Indelible Cast_ by [Michael Smith](http://michaelsmithpainting.com/project/2018/)




End file.
